<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happier by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200360">Happier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding My Way [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FBI (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart and Kristen talk at home after work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stuart Scola/Kristen Chazal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding My Way [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: FBI<br/>
Title: Happier<br/>
Characters: Stuart Scola and Kristen Chazal<br/>
Pairing: Stuart/Kristen<br/>
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.<br/>
Summary: Stuart and Kristen talk at home after work.<br/>
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. &lt;3<br/>
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Craig Turk own this show and these characters.<br/>
Words: 183 words without title and ending.</p><p>Word to use: Read</p><p>FMW #38: Happier</p><p>Meeting Kristen and becoming her partner has been the best thing in his life. Falling in love with her only made it better.</p><p>From the moment they had met and he had seen her from across the room as she read some report to Jubal, he had been hooked.</p><p>They had been friends and partners for two years before they had become more. As he looked across the room and saw his girlfriend curled up in the recliner with a book, he smiled.</p><p>When she looked up and chuckled as she caught him staring, he just smiled brighter at her. "I used to think that my job made me happy. And it does. But being with you has made me happier than I've ever been. I love you, Kristen."</p><p>Kristen smiled back at Stuart and then got up and set her book aside. She crossed to where he was seated and sat down beside him. "Falling in love with you is the best thing I've ever done."</p><p>Stuart nodded and then leaned in for a kiss. "The best day of my life was when I met you."</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>